


Il coniglietto e lo spirito

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Young Bunny, fairytale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un mondo di Pooka, c'era una volta la leggenda dell'umano sempre giovane e ridente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il coniglietto e lo spirito

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per naripolpetta su skype, in un'impeto di fluffaggine incontrollata.

In un mondo di Pooka, c'era una volta la leggenda dell'umano sempre giovane e ridente.

Proveniva da una stella lontana, che ballava con nove pianeti e un ex-pianeta che tutti avevano rinnegato nel sistema, ma che l'umano sempre giovane aveva preso in simpatia, tramutandolo nella sua casa.

Il pianeta si chiamava Plutone, Pluto per il giovane umano, perché i terrestri pare avessero deciso che fosse il nome adatto per un animale da compagnia, in seguito ad un boom di utilizzi da parte di un'associazione dalla dubbia funzione che veniva chiamata "Dinsey", o qualcosa del genere.

Ogni piccolo Pooka sognava di poter vedere quel pianeta fedele come un animale da compagnia, chiedendosi perché loro non potessero averne uno. Le spiegazioni dei genitori, sempre pronti a regalare loro carote o altre verdure per farli stare buoni, non sembravano mai abbastanza sensate, specie quando iniziavano con quell'odiosissima frase che diceva:"quando sarai grande capirai".

Tra tutti i piccoli Pooka, però, uno in particolare si era stufato di sentire quella frase, tanto che aveva deciso che, volente o nolente, un giorno avrebbe colpito Pluto con uno dei suoi boomerang, tanto forte da impiantarne la punta nel pianeta e trascinarlo così fino da lui.

E. Aster Bunnymund (il cui primo nome era Ermenegild, quindi capirete che non voleva _affatto_ usarlo) era convintissimo che un simile piano sarebbe stato efficacissimo per incontrare il sempre-bambino.

 Aveva sentito tante volte la storia di Jack Sopra-la-terra Frost, come ogni coniglietto, ma al contrario di ogni coniglietto, non aveva paura del fatto che questo strano spirito fosse tutto fuorché un coniglio. Anzi, trovava molto interessante l'idea che, in un mondo di Pooka, la leggenda più singolare fosse legata proprio ad un essere di un pianeta lontano.

Quindi un giorno, quando il freddo era tanto e la pelliccia di Aster era gonfia e spessa come l'erba d'estate, il piccolo coniglio si preparò per accogliere il signor Jack, che sembrava sempre in giro quando si trattava di congelare nasi e fare battaglie a palle di neve – che Aster un po' odiava, perché poi aveva il pelo tutto umidiccio, e un po' amava, perché lo divertivano tanto.

Prese un tavolino e due sgabellini. Li portò in camera e li mise davanti alla finestra, sicuro che in quella posizione la luna avrebbe illuminato il banchetto di cioccolata che voleva preparare.

Zampettò in cucina, aprì la dispensa e prese tre ovetti, che decorò con tanta attenzione, perché lui era un coniglietto attento e artista, e li posò in una ciotola al centro del tavolino. Per rendere tutto più bello, rubò dal davanzale della propria mamma un vasetto di astri, da cui veniva il suo nome, e sistemò anche quello sul tavolo.

Alla fine, era molto soddisfatto di se stesso, perché il suo era un lavoro proprio ben fatto e ora la sua cameretta sembrava molto accogliente. Il Signor Jack non avrebbe mai potuto dire no ad una tazza di latte, davanti a un lavoro così certosino.

Nervoso nervoso, il coniglietto si assicurò che i suoi boomerang fossero sopra al comodino, poi andò a dare la buona notte ai propri genitori, dicendo loro che era spiacente, ma per la sera lui era occupato, perché aveva visite.

Sua madre, con una strana espressione sul viso, gli chiese se si trattava della coniglietta Fifì, ma Aster gonfiò il pelo e scosse il capo, e scuotendo il capo fuggì in camera propria. La coniglietta Fifì era una ladra e non capiva niente di arte, infatti a scuola continuava a dirgli che i suoi ovetti erano i più brutti che ci fossero, quando invece la maestra gli assicurava che nessuno, neppure il Pooka Cioccolatiere più famoso del pianeta, poteva reggere il confronto con la bellezza dipinta sulle sue uova.

Aster quindi si sedette sul letto, pulì i propri boomerang e aspettò che la luna facesse capolino alla finestra. Si narrava che la luna, al contrario di una comunissima luna, fosse in realtà una nave spaziale che durante la notte fuggiva fino al pianeta natale del signor Jack, accompagnandolo di tanto in tanto quand'era ora di ghiacciare il naso dei coniglietti cattivi.

Ma la sua testa iniziò a ciondolare dalla noia, e i suoi occhietti sembravano intenzionati a chiudersi prima del tempo, così Aster dovette iniziare a fare pratica con la propria mira e prese a colpire il lampadario a forma di carota che illuminava la sua stanza.

Quando la luna finalmente arrivò, Aster era certo di aver affinato la propria tecnica, quasi tanto quanto quella di suo padre, che era un Pookizziotto molto famoso per aver catturato bande come i Fratelli Betacarotene e Bugs lo Smilzo.

Si sedette sul davanzale della propria finestra, armi nelle manine tozze e pelose, e respirò a fondo, perché per lanciare fino alla luna era facile, ma colpire Pluto era molto più difficile, visto che Aster in realtà non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse quel pianeta (anche se più o meno doveva essere da qualche parte a nord del cielo).

Mirò bene e mirò con tutta la sua forza di volontà. Sentì un vento freddo infilarsi sotto il suo pelo, sfidandolo a rimanere senza mantellina ancora per molto, ma lui non si diede per vinto, perché era un coniglietto coraggioso come suo padre e un artista migliore di qualsiasi altro Pooka Cioccolatiere.

Lanciò i suoi boomerang e chiuse gli occhi, unendo le mani in una silenziosa preghiera al Grande Coniglio. Con un sussurro continuo implorò che i suoi boomerang giungessero a destinazione, che catturassero Pluto e lo portassero verso di lui, così da catturare l'attenzione del signor Jack, che ci viveva assieme come se Pluto fosse stato il suo ovetto da compagnia.

"Come mai quello sguardo concentrato?" chiese una voce davanti a lui, facendolo sobbalzare e cadere all'indietro.

Aster spalancò gli occhi, sentendo il proprio cuoricino battergli tanto da voler fuggire tra le braccia della mamma, ma poi l'aria fu più veloce e lui riuscì a trattenerla a stento, perché davanti a lui, sul suo davanzale, c'era un giovane umano con i suoi boomerang in una mano e uno strano bastone nell'altra.

Il coniglietto si rimise in piedi, grattandosi per un attimo l'orecchio destro perché era tanto nervoso, e guardò il nuovo arrivato con occhi colmi di speranza, perché sembrava proprio uno spirito ed era certo molto umano, con quelle gambe strane e quelle braccia lunghe lunghe, senza contare lo strano viso senza peli, eccezion fatta per quel cespuglietto bianco che gli faceva da cappello.

"Sei il signor Jack?" chiese, perché non era sicuro, visto che poteva anche trattarsi del signor North, la cui risata gli faceva paura e di cui tutti gli altri coniglietti andavano matti. Il suo ospite non aveva ancora riso, quindi non si sentiva ancora sicuro e tantomeno voleva invitarlo a bere il latte con lui, visto che il signor North riceveva latte e biscotti da tutti i Pooka del mondo, minimo una volta all'anno.

Con una folata di vento il giovane umano entrò, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui e facendogli un sorriso. Gli porse i boomerang e gli fece l'occhiolino: "Penso che siano tuoi" disse. "Come ti chiami?"

Aster fissò prima i propri boomerang, poi i denti bianchi come la luce della luna che sembravano prendersi gioco di lui. Agitò le orecchie pelose e arricciò il nasino, perché il suo ospite non aveva ancora risposto e lui non voleva avere niente a che fare con il signor North.

"Io sono E.Aster Bunnymund" dichiarò, alzando il capo e sfidandolo con lo sguardo. "Ora che mi sono presentato, tu devi presentarti, perché è così che fanno i coniglietti dalle buone maniere." E questa cosa lui l'aveva imparata a sue spese, quando per sbaglio aveva ignorato il cugino Tippete ed aveva preso una strigliata da sua madre, che gli aveva spiegato cos'erano le buone maniere e che bisognava sempre, sempre rispettarle.

Il giovane umano, con lo strano cappello tutto bianco, rise come ride una cascata di ghiaccio in un bicchiere vuoto, pronto per essere ricoperto di sciroppo all'amarena. "Io sono Jack Frost" confermò, e Aster trattenne il respiro, saltellando sul posto senza riuscire a fermarsi, perché voleva dire che i suoi boomerang avevano catturato Pluto e attirato l'attenzione del signor Jack.

Il signor Jack lo guardo saltellare e rise di nuovo, portando la mano pallida che stringeva il bastone davanti alla sua bocca senza peli. Aster ci mise un po' a calmarsi quel tanto per prendere i propri boomerang, posarli di nuovo sul proprio comodino e spingere il suo ospite verso una delle sedie. "Ho fatto delle uova per te!" disse, perché le aveva decorate con fiocchi di neve, stelle di natale e stelle alpine.

Aster si sentì molto forte, perché riuscì a spingere il signor Jack fino al posto che gli aveva preparato. "Siediti!" esclamò, agitando le proprie orecchie e girando attorno allo sgabellino. "Ho anche del latte. Ti piace il latte?" chiese, improvvisamente nervoso, perché dopotutto il signor Jack era umano ed era uno spirito, quindi forse non era solito mangiare o bere cose che piacevano ai Pooka.

Il signor Jack si sedette e annuì, continuando a sorridergli, così Aster saltellò fino al suo posto e si accomodò a sua volta, spingendo la ciotola con gli ovetti verso il proprio ospite e cercando di versare un po' di latte nel bicchiere di entrambi. Il signor Jack però lo fermò quando vide che Aster era sì forte tanto da spingerlo fino allo sgabellino, ma non tanto da sollevare la brocca, quindi si offrì di farlo lui, e il coniglietto gli fu molto grato.

"Non sembri tanto cattivo come dicono" disse allora, perché la sua mamma e gli altri coniglietti sembravano convinti che il signor Jack fosse davvero cattivo, tanto quanto il mostro sotto il letto.

"E se stessi fingendo?" chiese il signor Jack, sorridendogli e porgendogli il suo bicchiere di latte.

Aster reclinò il capo e le orecchie da un lato, riflettendoci su. "Io credo che tu sia buono, anche se rubi i nasi a noi coniglietti."

"Amo tanto tanto i nasi di voi coniglietti" ammise il signor Jack, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Aster posò il bicchiere e nascose il proprio naso dietro alle zampine. "Ma come farò senza il mio naso?" chiese impaurito, accucciandosi un poco.

Jack ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo. "Non rubo il naso di un coniglietto tanto gentile da prepararmi del latte" assicurò, facendolo rilassare.

"E delle uova" gli ricordò Aster, perché era veramente orgoglioso delle proprie uova, che di certo erano migliori di qualsiasi altra il signor Jack avesse mai visto.

"Vero" annuì il signor Jack, mi hai preparato anche queste belle uova. Cioccolato?" chiese, prendendone una e rigirandosela tra le dita. Aster annuì veloce e lo osservò attento, perché voleva capire se gli sarebbero piaciute: ne andava del suo naso. Il signor Jack sgranò leggermente gli occhi, tornando a guardarlo: "Sei davvero bravo, piccoletto."

"Ho nove anni!" protestò Aster. "Non sono piccoletto! Ho già superato l'altezza di una carota!"

Il signor Jack sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma non lo fece, quindi Aster pensò che fosse una buona cosa. Tornò a bere il proprio latte, fissando il suo ospite e aspettando che mangiasse l'ovetto da un momento all'altro, ma il signor Jack non lo fece, preferendo osservare anche il resto che c'era nella ciotola.

"Sarebbe un vero peccato mangiarli" commentò, "sono davvero molto belli." E questo scaldò il cuore ad Aster, perché se uno spirito gli diceva che i suoi ovetti erano così belli, voleva dire che era più bravo anche di qualsiasi Spirito Cioccolatiere.

"Da grande voglio essere come te" dichiarò finalmente, gonfiando il suo piccolo petto e sorridendo orgoglioso. "Però sarò lo spirito degli ovetti di cioccolata."

Il signor Jack riprese a guardarlo, come se stesse cercando di capire qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, ma che lo divertiva molto al contempo. "Potrebbe funzionare. Non c'è nessuno spirito che si occupa di queste cose." E Aster riprese a battere le zampine, perché quello era un sì e voleva dire che avrebbe potuto realizzare il suo sogno.

"Però devi crescere un altro po'" continuò il signor Jack, e l'eccitazione di Aster svanì come se l'avesse rubata una folata di vento, perché il sì era appena diventato un no.

"Ma io crescerò veloce! E tu mi insegnerai a diventare uno spirito come te, vero?" implorò, serrando le zampine sul bordo della ciotola, perché si sentiva improvvisamente molto geloso delle proprie uova e un po' arrabbiato con il signor Jack.

"Quando sarai grande tornerò da te" assicurò il signor Jack. "Tu nel frattempo devi farti tanti amici, divertirti molto e diventare sempre più bravo con le tue uova." Aster trattenne il fiato, perché quello sembrava proprio una cosa che gli sarebbe piaciuta fare.

Ma era anche vero che Aster aveva un po' mentito, perché non aveva abbastanza pazienza di diventare grande, e voleva essere lo spirito degli ovetti il più presto possibile. Pensava che domani sarebbe stato grande abbastanza, ma i piani del signor Jack sembravano più lunghi, quindi Aster rifletté un po', prima di rispondere. "Posso vedere com'è la vita di uno spirito come te? Mi porteresti a volare col vento e con la luna fino a Pluto?"

Il signor Jack ci pensò un po' sopra, sorseggiò il proprio latte e annuì. "Potrei portarti con me fino alla Terra, farti vedere cosa fanno lì gli spiriti. Scommetto che ti divertiresti molto."

Aster ne era sicuro, quindi arruffò il pelo tant'era entusiasta e balzò giù dalla seggiola, andando verso il balcone. "Ora, ora!" ordinò, e il signor Jack rise, alzandosi in piedi e accucciandosi davanti a lui. "Quanta fretta, coniglietto."

"Aster" gli ricordò.

Il signor Jack annuì, grattandolo dietro un orecchio. "Sei proprio carino" e Aster un po' s'innervosì, perché lui non voleva essere carino, ma voleva essere grande, bello e fiero come suo padre, che era stimato da tutti e amato tanto dalla mamma.

"Volare, volare!" sbuffò, agitando le zampine. Il signor Jack rise e lo prese per la collottola, sollevandolo e posizionandolo nel proprio cappuccio. "Tieniti forte, Aster. Ora il vento ci farà fare un giro."

Aster strinse forte il cappuccio del signor Jack con le proprie zampine, chiudendo gli occhi perché era la prima volta che spiccava il volo, e come ogni coniglietto fare per la prima volta una cosa lo rendeva molto nervoso. Però il signor Jack non si mosse e quindi Aster dovette aprire gli occhi. Lo spirito lo stava fissando con la coda dell'occhio e sembrava accigliato, anche se le sue sopracciglia poco pelose non erano facili da interpretare come quelle di Nonno Bunbun, che le aveva grosse grosse e tanto, tanto pelose. "Non andiamo?" chiese, un può impaurito dall'eventuale risposta, sperando che Jack non avesse cambiato idea per via di come gli tremavano le zampine.

"Forse dovremmo coprirti un po' di più. Ce l'hai una sciarpa? Una mantellina?" chiese il signor Jack. Aster sospirò sollevato e annuì, indicando la seggiola sulla quale la sua mamma teneva sempre pronta una sciarpa marrone con dei bei disegni floreali, dei manicotti dello stesso colore e della stessa fantasia, e una mantellina verde che una volta gli piaceva tanto, ma, da quando Fifì l'aveva preso in giro perché sembrava molto vecchia, lui aveva deciso di non portare mai più.

Il signor Jack sembrò pensare la stessa cosa nel guardare la mantellina, ma stupì Aster quando gli disse: "Sai, anch'io una volta avevo una mantellina così. Però era marrone, come la tua sciarpa." Questo fece un po' cambiare l'opinione di Aster, che pensò di dare una nuova chance alla sua mantellina verde. Il signor Jack lo sfilò dal cappuccio e lo mise sul letto, infilandogli la sciarpa in modo buffo, così che gli passava su una spalla e sotto un braccetto. Aster voleva dirgli che aveva sbagliato, e lo fece, ma il signor Jack rispose con un sorriso: "Vedrai, così portarla sarà più divertente" e ci infilò i due boomerang di Aster proprio dietro la sua schiena, stupendolo molto e strappandogli un gorgheggio eccitato, perché così portare la sciarpa era davvero molto più divertente. Il signor Jack gli infilò anche scaldazampe ed esitò un attimo sulla mantellina, ma Aster alzò bene la testa perché fosse più facile indossarla e lo spirito provvide a mettergli anche quella.

"Bene" disse il signor Jack, rimettendosi dritto con le mani sui fianchi. "Ora sei pronto per divertirti un po'!"

Aster zampettò sul letto tutto eccitato e il signor Jack rise come un venticello birbone, rimettendoselo nel cappuccio e recuperando la propria asta. "Cominciamo con un giro della città, va bene?" Aster annuì velocemente e in un attimo un vento li avvolse, trascinandoli fuori e facendoli volare sopra i tetti delle tane e gli orti pieni di carote. Il coniglietto urlò di paura e di entusiasmo, spaventato dall'altezza e incantato dalla magia che gli stava succedendo. Il signor Jack rispose con una risata che riecheggiò nella valle con mille fiocchi di neve e Aster si stupì, perché tutti quei fiocchi sembravano parlare con il signor Jack e danzare con loro nel vento.

 

Volarono a lungo e volarono veloci. Cambiarono venti e anche se Aster inizialmente tremava di paura, era sicuro che il signor Jack non l'avrebbe mai lasciato andare, perché sua nonna gli raccontava spesso che il vento e Jack Frost erano tanto amici e nessuno dei due era veramente cattivo, anche se forse erano un po' birbantelli, specie quando le portavano via le lenzuola con una folata, o decidevano di congelarle il pianerottolo.

Ad un certo punto Aster chiese: "Posso vedere Pluto?" perché avrebbe davvero voluto fare amicizia anche con lui, visto che da grande sarebbe stato uno spirito e avrebbe vissuto lì con il signor Jack.

Jack volteggiò oltre un bosco pensandoci su, poi guardò la luna e scrollò le spalle, facendo fare una capriola dentro al cappuccio al coniglietto. "Non posso portartici ora, i tuoi genitori potrebbero preoccuparsi. In realtà la strada fino a lì è molto lunga, se non possiamo usare la luna. Però posso portarti da lei!" E Aster annuì, perché voleva vedere tanto anche la luna, anche se un po' gli dispiaceva per Pluto.

"Vedrò Pluto quando sarò grande?" chiese.

Jack lo risistemò meglio nel cappuccio, sbandando leggermente e facendo prendere ad Aster un grande spavento. Quando tornò a volare dritto, annuì, puntando verso la luna e alzandosi sempre più su, verso la sua luce rassicurante. "Quando sarai grande ti farò vedere tutto quello che vuoi."


End file.
